inimgos ou cumplices?
by bibi cullen
Summary: Nessie e Jacob 2 encrenqueiros, eles não tinham mais solução então a diretora deu um castigo para eles.  E através desse castigo eles fizeram um plano para os amigos pararem de brigar só que isso vai dar muita confusão!   enatao leiam minha fic!


PDV. Jacob Black.

Eu andava até a sala da diretora, por quê? Simples eu tirei nota baixa na prova de matemática, português e de física.

E isso para ela é inaceitável, mas para mim parece uma coisa tão normal, porque para ela tem que parecer um bicho de sete cabeças?

Provavelmente ela vai me colocar para estudar com um nerd chato que não sabe o que é se divertir e que provavelmente a pior coisa que já vez na vida foi mascar chiclete na sala de aula.

Quando cheguei à frente da sala da diretora eu parei para pegar fôlego e quando eu ia bater na porta, alguém me empurrou e eu caí na maçaneta da porta, e a porta se abriu.

Eu tive uma visão que com certeza me faria ter pesadelos a noite, à diretora estava se beijando com o faxineiro, se aquilo pudesse ser considerado um beijo.

Eu olhei para o meu lado e eu vi que quem tinha me empurrado era nada mais nada menos que a garota mais encrenqueira que eu já vi na vida Renesmee Cullen.

Eu olhei para ela e dei um sorrisinho que ela retribuiu pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

- nossa diretora eu lembro que você no começo do ano deu uma palestra e nela você aproveitou e falou o que era proibido no colégio e se eu me lembro bem beijar no colégio era uma dessas coisas, não é? – renesmee perguntou ironicamente como sempre.

A diretora e o faxineiro se soltaram em um pulo, parecia até que tinham levado um choque.

- não é nada do que vocês estão pensando...

- típica frase de quem é culpada – eu falei.

- Eu me engasguei com minha barra de cereal e o estava apenas tentando me ajudar – ela falou como se fosse obvio.

- sei... – eu e renesmee falamos juntos.

- E eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para vocês – ela falou.

- claro Sra. Chevex – eu e a renesmee falamos.

- então eu já vou indo – disse o faxineiro, o Sr. Lunix.

Ele foi embora e a Sra. Chevex se recompôs e começou a falar:

- Eu chamei vocês dois aqui para falar sobre as notas que os dois andam tirando, nós fizemos provas surpresas de todas as matérias para ver como os alunos vem se saindo, e vocês dois tiraram as mesmas notas em todas, na de português os dois tiraram dois, física três ½ e matemática zero, vocês tem alguma explicação para isso? – ela nós perguntou.

- Eu tenho, meus livros e caderno meu cachorro comeu – ela falou fazendo graça, também se ela não fizesse nem um comentário não seria ela.

- O meu também – eu disse tentando entrar na brincadeira.

- O meu deus! A terra esta sendo atacada por cachorros devoradores de livros e caderno! – renesmee falou.

- Chega! Vocês dois já estão no primeiro colegial, deveriam ser mais responsáveis e parar com essas gracinhas. – a diretora disse com um tom severo na voz. – vocês dois vão ter que aprender a serem mais responsáveis e eu já sei até como.

- Como? – nós perguntamos com medo da resposta.

- Vocês têm que ter mais responsabilidades por isso eu andei pensando em um castigo que possa fazer vocês evoluírem e eu cheguei à conclusão que antes de vocês saberem como dar um jeito na vida de vocês eu quero que vocês aprendam como ajudar os outros com a vida deles. – ela finalizou com um sorriso estampado na cara.

- Não entendi. – eu falei.

- Muito menos eu – renesmee falou.

- Sabem a pagina do jornal da escola '' falando sobre você''? – nós assentimos – eu quero que vocês escrevam a matéria juntos e entreguem para a Julia Salvatore a diretora do jornal e colega de classe de vocês e ela postara a matéria que vocês escreverem no jornal, vocês terão que escrever uma matéria por semana e dependendo da evolução de vocês eu vou dar pontos extras para poro menos vocês conseguirem passar de ano. – ela disse.

A pagina do jornal ''falando sobre você'' é uma das matérias mais populares entre os alunos, porque lá a diretora sempre liberou para escreverem sobre o que quiser, mas tem que ser sobre os alunos por tanto quem escreve essa matéria tem que ser bem enturmado para saber o que acontece aos arredores e isso é uma coisa que eu e renesmee somos e bastante.

Nós não andamos com o mesmo grupo de aluno na verdade nós somos de grupos bem diferentes, eu e a renesmee nunca nos demos muito bem e nossos grupos são inimigos mortais, mas nós nunca discutimos cara a cara sempre foi o grupo todo dela e o meu, eu sou do grupo dos Badboy's e ela das riquinhas rebeldes, na verdade é só riquinha, mas ela é conhecida como a riquinha rebelde.

- Só isso? – a renesmee perguntou sorrindo.

- Querem mais? – ela perguntou.

-NÃO! – falamos em coro.

- então podem ir, agora são... – ela olhou no relógio – quatro da tarde, vocês têm até amanha antes de começa a aula para entregar a matéria para a Julia, então vão – ela disse nós empurrando para fora de sua sala.

Quando já estávamos fora eu me virei para renesmee e disse:

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Eu tenho uma idéia, me siga Jacob até o meu quarto – ela disse.

Nós estudávamos em um internato por isso tínhamos quartos aqui, para mim aqui era como minha segunda casa.

- Seu quarto? – eu perguntei desconfiado.

- É por quê? Tem medo? Eu não vou te atacar fica tranqüilo – ela disse sarcástica como sempre.

- Tudo bem, mas vê se para de ser tão sarcástica – eu falei.

- Meu sarcasmo te incomoda? – ela me perguntou se fingindo de ofendida.

- Um pouco – eu falei.

Nós seguimos calados até chegar ao corredor que divide o dormitório das garotas e dos garotos, para direita é o dos garotos e para esquerda é o das garotas.

- Eu acho melhor eu espera aqui, é proibido entrada de garoto ao dormitório das meninas– eu disse.

- Com medo Jacob? Você nunca obedece às regras e agora quer dar uma de certinho? – ela perguntou.

- Primeira coisa me chame só de jake e segunda eu não estou com medo e só não quero mais problemas para cima de mim, eu acho que eu já estou com muitos, mas que saber que se dane vamos logo – eu disse.

- Sim senhor – ela disse batendo continência.

Nós seguimos em frente até chegar ao seu quarto.

O quarto dela era que nem o meu, só que as paredes eram pretas e vermelhas e sua cama era de casal não de solteiro que nem a minha e tinha um banheiro igual ao meu só que o dela tinha banheira também.

- Bonito quarto – eu falei.

- Obrigada, mas agora vem me ajudar a pegar umas coisas aqui no meu armário – ela falou – Aquela caixa ali atrás, esta vendo? – ela me perguntou, apontando para uma caixa que estava na parte mais alta do seu armário.

- Estou – eu falei, eu peguei uma caixa que era de tamanho médio – O que tem ai? – eu perguntei.

- Tudo que nós vamos precisar para uma matéria perfeita – ela falou e em seguida abriu a caixa. – uma câmera do tamanho normal, uma mini câmera que é do tamanho de um grão de areia, uma maquina fotográfica, pó de mico, óculos escuro e uma surpresa! – ela falou.

- Não quero nem saber qual é a surpresa, vindo de você tenho certeza que boa coisa não é. – eu falei.

- Assim você me ofende – ela falou se fingindo de ofendida.

- vou fingir que acredito... – eu falei.

- Ok, mas agora eu preciso te pedir para você não falar para ninguém que somos nós que vamos escrever ''falando sobre você'' isso é segredo nem nossos amigos poderão saber sobre isso, entendeu? – ela perguntou.

- Sim – eu disse – Então já tem alguma idéia para a primeira matéria?

- Sim, eu vou pegar mais leve já que vai ser a primeira matéria, mas vamos precisar de uma vitima.

- quem vai ser a vitima? – perguntei.

- Tiffanny Dally – ela falou.

- O que você vai fazer? Por favor, renesmee nada muito ruim porque eu tenho um rolo com ela e tipo se ela descobrir que eu tenho alguma coisa a vê com o que você vai fazer, ela me mata! – eu falei.

- Não é nada de mais e me chame de nessie ou ness, não sei se você reparou, mas a porta do meu quarto é o quarto 538 e o da Tiffanny patricinha idiota Dally é 528 é só nós entrarmos no quarto dela e...

Duas horas depois...

- Nessie você acha certo nós darmos para a Julia publicar isso? – eu perguntei meio em duvida, mas eu tinha que confessar que tinha ficado ótima à matéria.

- eu vou ler para você de novo:

'' _eu estava andando pelos corredores do nosso querido colégio forks internato school, eu estava indo jantar e eu encontrei pelo meio do caminho Tiffanny Dally, e eu aconselho vocês a manterem distancia dela nesses dias, e ela estava tendo um ataque de coceiras na cabeça, pelo visto a patricinha do colégio não vem lavando os seus cabelos apropriadamente e pegou piolho._

_Espero que todos sigam o meu conselho e fiquem longe para proteger seus cabelos._

_Ob: quem não estiver acreditando entrem no site colégio que o vídeo vai ser postado lá e no final dessa reportagem se encontra uma foto._

_Beijos B.C''_

- Esta perfeita! – ela falou.

- Você tem razão, nos amanha vamos dar para Julia – eu disse.

- Então tchau jake, foi divertido fazer isso com você! – ela disse.

- Com você também – eu disse, e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e saí do seu quarto.


End file.
